There Is No Light, Without Darkness
by the-zombie-cat
Summary: It's simple to take some things for granted. It's simple to trust things you shouldn't, when you've never been given reasons not to. Some lessons can only be taught through experience.
1. Chapter 1

"Faiyte, dear, come in here." A draenei woman called, pushing open the door to a small, cozy home, nearly in the middle of the night elf city, Darnassus's, trade center. From a ways away, playing near the water's edge, a young night elf perked up a bit, looking back to the woman through bright golden eyes.

"Are we leaving?" The fourteen year old asked excitedly, jumping to her feet and hurrying over to follow the Draenei back inside.

"Soon." She smiled, motioning the girl over. Faiyte complied, obediently taking the seat in front of the woman as she began pulling the night elf's indigo hair back into a high ponytail. "You're lucky we're pressed for time. I can't believe you knew we would be heading into the city today, yet you still decided to go play around in the muck out there!"

"Sorry, mum." Faiyte offered, though it didn't sound entirely genuine. "I needed to do something to pass the time. Why couldn't we have gone sooner?"

"Because your father wouldn't even be there." The woman sighed. "You know how busy he is, lately."

"So we could have went anyway. Walked around the city.. Gotten something to eat.."

"Oh you just want to run around with that boy, again. You know how your father disapproves."

"There's nothing wrong with Kayve." Faiyte argued, and her mother gave a huff.

"Other than the fact he's a thief."

"There's no proof." Faiyte muttered, getting to her feet as her mother finished with her hair.

"Enough to know he shouldn't be trusted." She said sternly. "Now, come, or we'll be late." She said, slinging a bag over her shoulder and starting out the door, Faiyte close behind. Faiyte was used to the usual time and effort it took to get to Dalaran City in Northrend. It was a trek she and her mother made nearly every weekend. There was the ship ride to Stormwind, followed by another to Borean Tundra, then the flight to Dalaran, itself. Though it did take a while, it was well worth it. Faiyte loved the city. It was big and bustling, full of all the different races of Azeroth coexisting in peace. They always stayed in one of the extravagant inns, there, while they were visiting Faiyte's father, for the weekend. But, honestly, Faiyte didn't spend much time, there. She was always off in the city, somewhere. In truth, it's why she liked to go.

"There's my girl." Faiyte's father stood on the platform, waiting for them to arrive. He resembled his daughter closely, with the same golden eyes, indigo hair, and blue-grey skin. Faiyte moved forward quickly, grinning widely as she allowed her father to pull her into a tight hug. "I've missed you! I feel like every time I see you, you've grown even more!" He chuckled, allowing her down as he gave his wife a happy hug and kiss in greeting. "How's she been, Elnoir? She isn't driving you too crazy, is she?"

"Oh, if only you knew." The draenei sighed, though she gave a warm smile. "And how have you been? Any chance of you coming home, soon?" She sounded hopeful, but the look in her husband's eyes was rather grim.

"We've still got quite a bit of work, here." He said. "I'll make sure to contact you the moment I hear anything, I pormise."

"You know, I'm starting to wonder why I was foolish enough to fall in love with a man involved with the Argent Crusade." Elnoir said, giving a sad sort of smile. "Haven't you done enough? Honestly, even if you retired, early, you'd still be considered a hero, dear."

"You know I can't do that. They need me, here." He tried. "I already told them, once we've got Northrend stabilized again, I'm heading back home. They understand it, said I would be greatly compensated for all my hard work.. But it just isn't time yet. I can't abandon them."

"You would rather abandon us?" At this, he frowned.

"Can't we just have one weekend where we don't get into this whole mess?" He asked. "I make sure you and Faiyte are safe and well taken care of, while I'm away. I see you every weekend, and I've already planned to cut my services to the Crusade short, like you asked."

"We miss you." She said, resting a hand on his arm. "It seems like this will never end."

"I know. And I miss you, too." He smiled, then looked back to Faiyte. She seemed to be looking for something, watching around the platform attentively. "What do you say we get you settled in? And Faiyte can tell me all about how her training is coming along?" At the mention of her name, Faiyte looked back to him with a smile.

"It's going great! They say my connection to the light is very advanced, for my age." She boasted, following after her parents as they started into the main part of the city.

"You'll be a grand priest, someday, I'm sure." He nodded confidently. "As long as you continue working on it, that is. Your mother has told me you've been running off around Teldrassil, on your own. You need to stay within the City, during your training. It's too dangerous for you, alone. You're too young." Faiyte sighed, turning her attention forward as they continued to walk. As she did, she suddenly smiled, perking up a bit.

"Can I explore the city for a while?" She asked, looking back to her father.

"We were going to grab something to eat, dear. Visit for a while." Elnoir said, looking to her daughter.

"I already ate, earlier. I'm not hungry." She argued. "And we have all weekend to visit."

"Where is it, that you're off to?" Her father cut in, looking much less enthusiastic, and more strict.

"Just around the city." She tried.

"Into the underbelly?" He asked, disapproval thick in his voice.

"No, sir. I wanted to look through the shops. Mum let me have some spending money, I want to get a toy."

"Well, as long as you stay out of trouble, this time." He said, though he sounded reluctant. Faiyte didn't wait for him to change his mind. She rushed forward, darting around the corner in the direction of the toy shop. However, when she reached it, she gave a quick glance back over her shoulder. After a moment's pause to make sure her parents weren't following her, she crossed the road to duck into the tunnel that lead into the underneath of the large, floating city. As she continued through the tunnel, the sounds of clashing blades, drunken yells, and laughter echoed off of the walls. Dodging puddles and a few rats, on the way, Faiyte finally reached the clearing she'd been looking for. Adventurers of all races and ages clashed in heated duels, sat around on benches and at stands, even some on the floor, chugging brew and watching the duels in amusement. Shady vendors lined the walls, and the low lighting flickered every now and again. The underbelly of Dalaran City was truly an unruly, slightly lawless area. But it was exciting. Faiyte weaved her way through the crowds, making it across to the back wall, where a rather large chunk was missing, leading into a dug out area. She quickly ducked inside, through a small passage way and into a rather dingy, self-made room. It was small, only holding a collection of assorted artifacts, a few bags, likely full of gold, silver, and copper coins, and a make-shift bed. A mattress of cloth clothing, stuffed into a long bag, covered by a tattered quilt and a dirty pillow. Near the corner, counting out a few coins, was a night elf, a few years older than Faiyte. He had dark green hair, pulled back with a strap of leather into a low ponytail, blue-purple skin, a few shades darker than Faiyte's, and peculiar red eyes that were focused on his work, seemingly not noticing the fresh presence. Faiyte smirked, quietly moving to sneak up behind him. As she did so, however, he quickly whipped around, pouncing on her and pinning her down. At the action, she let out a squeal of surprised laughter.

"You should know by now you can't scare me!" He chuckled.

"And you should know, by now, I'll always try." She said, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"When did you get here?" He asked, moving to allow her to sit up.

"Just a few minutes ago. Had to think of a good excuse to come see you." She announced. "Buying a toy." She answered his unvoiced question.

"Well, we'll have to make sure you go back with one." He nodded.

"Kayve!" A sharp voice called from beyond the opening to the room, gathering their attention. "Get out here, now! I don't pay you to sit around in there, all day!"

"You barely pay me at all!" Kayve shot back, giving a glance to Faiyte before moving past her out of the room. She frowned at the occurrence, but followed after him.

"With that tone, why would I?" The goblin hissed, crossing his arms as Kayve and Faiyte approached. "You've got another collection, due."

"Who is it, this time?" Kayve sighed. "Can't it wait."

"I'll get someone else to do it, if you don't want to eat tonight." The goblin shrugged, turning.

"Alright, I'll go, now. Where are they?"

"With any luck, he'll be at the bank. But, we're never that lucky. The name's Galligar. Human, tall, blonde hair. I think he's a warlock." The goblin said. "Find him, and get my full payment. You come back with anything less, you aren't getting your cut." Kayve looked like he wanted to argue, but thought better on it. He turned, motioning Faiyte to follow as he headed back up the tunnel to the main part of the city.

"You shouldn't have to deal with him, anymore." Faiyte sighed, after a while of walking. "You're better than this."

"I'm not." Kayve argued, looking over to her pointedly. "Just wait here. I won't be long." He said, gesturing to a clear area beside the mailbox. Faiyte looked reluctant, but obeyed anyway, leaning back against the wall as she watched him continue alone. As he ducked out of sight, she gave a sigh, looking up to the crisp skies above. It wasn't long that she had to wait, before a loud bang, and subsequent yelling erupted a ways away.

Then, in a rush, Kayve came running around the corner like a bat out of hell, a small group on his tail. Faiyte frowned, rushing forward. This always seemed to happen. It was a dangerous line of work that Kayve had gotten himself into. Howerver, the two of them had worked out a decent strategy. Faiyte ran along side Kayve, who immediately passed her a satchel that, she knew by now, was full of gold. Of course, the group following had seen the pass off, and followed Faiyte as she separated from Kayve, weaving quickly through crowds of adventurers and through buildings to put as much distance between she and the group as she could. As she glanced quickly over her shoulder to make sure they were far enough away, she ran past the well, near one of Dalaran's banks, and threw the satchel down. The well lead directly into Dalaran's underbelly, where Kayve was waiting below to fetch it. Faiyte smiled to herself as she continued past, the group stil following. They hadn't seen it. She continued to weave through crowds, leading them along so as to allow enough time for Kayve to return the satchel to the goblin waiting for it. Once he had it, the group couldn't do anything about it. However, as Faiyte looked back and rounded a corner, she ran straight into something, causing her to fall backwards with a hard thump, knocking the wind out of her. Without even casting a look to who or what had blocked her path, she glanced over her shoulder. The group had seen her fall, and were nearing her quickly. She jumped to her feet, ready to run again, when someone snatched her wrist. She gave a sharp gasp, turning to stare into the stern, knowing face of her father.

"Again, Faiyte?" He huffed disapprovingly.

"Come here you little wench! Give me back my gold!" The group had caught up with her, and the warlock who spoke made a grab for her. Faiyte's father, however, pulled her out of his reach, but didn't let go of her wrist.

"My daughter does not have your gold." He announced.

"Of course she does! I saw her take it from that worthless delinquent rogue." The warlock snarled. "Don't think that you can protect her from this forever, just because you're in the Crusade. She's got to pay for her crimes."

"It isn't _her_ crimes that landed us in this situation. I'm sure whatever gold was collected, was a debt to Vance for covering up one of _yours_." At this, the warlock scowled. "By now, it's already in the goblin's hands. There's no need to carry this on any longer."

"Someday you won't be around to protect your precious little _angel_, Fyrelilly. She will get what's coming to her." The warlock shot. He knew he was defeated, however, and turned, calling the rest of his small posse after him as he went.

"Explain yourself. Now." Faiyte's father demanded, looking down to her as he finally released her.

"It's not that bad, I-" She began, and he frowned.

"Not that bad?" He repeated. "What have I told you about getting mixed up in all this mess?"

"I can handle myself." She argued, crossing her arms in defiance.

"No, you can't. You're too young." He said. "All you're doing is ruining your future and your reputation."

"Who says I need to have a good reputation! It doesn't matter to anyone, as long as I do what needs to be done!"

"It _does_ matter. You think the Crusade will let you in it's ranks with this kind of juvinile behavior clouding up you past?"

"Well then I won't join the damn crusade!" She shot. "I'm not obligated to, just because you're part of it!"

"The light chose you, Faiyte." He argued. "As a priest, with as much connection to the light as you were blessed with, the crusade is the most meaningful thing you could do with your talent. Do not waste that just because that ruffian doesn't want you to follow your destiny!"

_"Kayve_ supports whatever decision I decide to make!_" _Faiyte hissed. "He's the only one who _does_! So stop trying to convince me that he's the bad guy, here!"

"You are still too young to see him for what he is. What he's going to become. I am your father, and I know what is best for you, even if you don't see that. Everything I do is for the fact of trying to improve your life. The rogue is bad news." He paused, watching his daughter. She was still standing defensively tense, angry, and defiant. He sighed. "After this visit, you and your mother will not be coming back into the city."

"What!" Faiyte exclaimed, immediately uncrossing her arms in a slight fit. "That isn't fair, I-"

"If I cannot trust you to listen to my advice and stay out of trouble, there is no other choice!"

"Alright, I'll behave!" Faiyte tried. "I'll listen!"

"Will you?" He asked, raising a brow.

"I will, I promise! Swear on the light!" She pleaded, and he regarded her a moment.

"If I see you act out again, I will tell your mother, and my threat will become a reality. Now, go back to the inn with your mother." Faiyte gave a nod, submissively starting towards the inn she and her mother were staying in.

Faiyte lay still in bed, slowing her breathing in an attempt to strain her ears. Her parents had been talking for what felt like hours, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She caught a few words here and there, but not enough to string together into an understandable conversation. It had been quiet, however, for the past few minutes. She had hoped they had gone to bed. It was hard to tell, in the city, because there was always some sort of noise and some kind of light shining under the crack of her room's door. She had done her very best to behave that day, so as not to rouse any suspicions. Though her mind was constantly locked in thoughts of Kayve, the underbelly, and never being able to return to her beloved city. How could she get past this?

Once satisfied that her parents wouldn't catch her, she slowly eased open the door to her room, starting out down the hallway and through the main room of the inn. It was late, but the fireplaces still crackled, adventurers still sat around, chatting of their travels and drinking together. The innkeeper still stood behind the bar, though she looked immersed in a book she held before her. After one more quick look to the stairway, Faiyte moved through the door. She was on a set path, and didn't stop as she made her way through the winding tunnels of the underbelly to Kayve's small, makeshift room.

"Kayve? Are you in there?" She called into the opening. There sere still a rather large amount of adventurers still in the clearing behind her. Still dueling, gambling, and drinking. She hadn't gotten an answer. "Kayve?" She tried again.

"Yeah?" His voice behind her made her jump with a sharp gasp. She turned, looking to him in surprise. "Didn't mean to scare you. What happened? You never came back."

"My father happened." She muttered. "He found them chasing me and made me go back to the inn.." She paused. "He says if I don't start behaving he won't let me come back tot he city." At this, Kayve frowned.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know." She sighed, leaning back against the wall. "What's the rest of Northrend like? Maybe I can run away, find somewhere to-"

"You don't want to stay in Norhtrend, unless it's here." Kayve interrupted, earning a raised brow from Faiyte. "Trust me. I've been down there. Between the cold and the scourge being everywhere.." He sighed. "You wouldn't survive out there. And you can't stay here, or your father will find you. He's here almost every other day, relaying information and whatever else the crusade orders him to do."

"Well.. Then you should come back to Darnassus with me." Faiyte tried. Kayve frowned. "It's not that bad.. And then you and I could see each other more, anyway. And you wouldn't have to deal with Vance."

"I can't come back with you." Kayve muttered. "I have to stay in the city, it's the only place I belong, now."

"Why? What happened?" Faiyte asked, looking to him. She didn't know much about his past. They had met when she was seven, and had been friends ever since, but he didn't talk much about the things that had happened to him. How his family died, how he had ended up in Dalaran, or how he got roped into Vance's collection crew.

"It doesn't matter." He answered, glancing back to her. "I just can't leave."

"Well, what else is there?" She asked. "If I can't stay here and you can't come with me?"

"I'll tell you what else there is." Faiyte jumped as she heard her father's voice from across the room. Both she and Kayve leapt to their feet as he approached, looking furious. "Come, Faiyte. You and your mother are leaving, now. I'll be back into Darnassus for our visits, from now on."

"But, Dad, this isn't fair! I-" Faiyte tried. Her father, however, interrupted by snatching her arm and pulling her after him as he started away.

Faiyte's mother looked outraged as they approached, arms crossed and an angry frown on her face. Faiyte still struggled futilely against her father's grip, casting looks over her shoulder back towards the underbelly, hoping Kayve would have some last ditch plan on how to prevent them from taking her away. He didn't appear, however, and honestly she didn't even know what could possibly be done. It was useless to fight it. Finally, Faiyte stopped struggling, allowing her father to bring her onto the landing platform and secure them both a griffin ride back to the ship in Borean Tundra. The ride was silent, and, once they were home, Faiyte was simply ordered to bed. But, there was no sleeping for her, that night.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two years since the fall of the grand city of Dalaran. Faiyte the could still remember being told about it as though it had happened yesterday. The Crusade returning with the news. What was left of it from Northrend that had survived, anyhow. It had happened only a week after she and her mother had left. The scourge had gone rampant, rolling across the entire continent like a high powered machine hell-bent on death and destruction. No one even saw it coming. Faiyte's mother had collapsed to the ground upon hearing that her husband had been killed when the death knights took down the city. Against the entire scourge army, the Kirin'Tor, the guards, and even the Crusade forces hadn't stood a chance. It was a strange sort of feeling, knowing it could very well have killed Faiyte and her mother, as well, if Faiyte's father hadn't forbidden them from coming back. Faiyte mourned the city, and all it's glory. She mourned the peace, there. She mourned the efforts and the crusade. But, most of all, she mourned her father and Kayve. They hadn't deserved to die that way. It had been two years, though, and things were only just beginning to get better. Even if Northrend, in it's entirety, had been lost to the scourge.

Faiyte's mother had taken to doing whatever she could to preoccupy herself. She took on many small, odd jobs around Darnassus. Cooking, cleaning houses, assisting shops, running errands and whatever else she could to make herself feel useful. Faiyte, herself, had become completely immersed in her training. She was nearly always finding ways to better her abilities. And, even at the young age of sixteen, she was being sought-after by the guards of Alliance cities, aspiring young priests wishing for tips, the Cathedral in Stormwind, and even the Crusade. She was not going unnoticed for her exceptional talents. Or, for that matter, her looks. She had grown much over the past two years. Her figure had developed into that of a young woman, flawless in it's hourglass shape, and just the right amount of curves. Quite honestly, she looked around three years older than she truly was, because of it. Aside from her figure, her facial features matched in perfection. Her face was symmetrical, slender, but with a strong jaw. Her almond-shaped eyes and their glowing shade of gold gave her stare a penetrating effect, capturing the attention of anyone she spoke with. Her nose was sloped and defined, yet still soft and proportionate enough to fit with her face. Her lips were full and slightly curved, giving them a supple, sort of pouting look. Though she was uncommonly gorgeous, she didn't let it get the better of her, and she certainly didn't let anyone use her appearance to assume she was weak, or needed help. She was no "damsel in distress", and took no issue challenging anyone who thought of her as such. She was well-known in the adventurer's circle, as well. She often traveled to Stormwind, taking part in the duels before the city gates. She wasn't one to lose, either. She knew her abilities well enough that she never backed down from a challenge, no matter who it was from. She was proud, strong, and stubborn. And she flaunted so, effortlessly.

When she wasn't training, dueling, or helping her mother, she was wandering the City. Walking along by herself gave her time to think. She attributed all her talent to her mind. She had always been intelligent and, with aging, it increased. It was why she could win so many duels against older, more experienced adventurers. Why training was so fast and simple to her. She had the ability to think quickly and efficiently. She could easily solve any problem, devise any strategy, conquer any task or debate her way to winning any argument. It annoyed her mother immensely, who had a common joke that Faiyte should have been born a mage, instead of a priest, and that something had gone wrong. Faiyte couldn't really argue with the fact, though. She did behave more like a mage, sitting and studying, finding ways to improve, and over-thinking, rather than acting like a priest, obsessed with goodness and the Light. Helping others. That wasn't _her._ Not that she was cold hearted. In fact, Faiyte was quite cheery, kind, and helpful. But, it wasn't what _defined_ her. It was what her father had _hoped_ would define her.

The thought of her father made her frown sadly. She had truly let him down. The last time she had seen him, was when he was ordering her back to Darnassus. She'd never had the chance to talk to him and make amends. He died angry and disappointed with her. That thought stung. She had considered taking up the Crusade's offer of inducting her into their ranks, early, but she still didn't have that raw desire to join them. Not like her father had. She sighed, standing from her perch on the dock, and starting back towards the large, glowing portal to Darnassus. She had to get back home, the sun was nearly down, already. As she crossed the thresh into the city, she was met by chaotic commotion, causing her to look up in shock and wonder. The guards were chasing someone through the Trade Center. It looked like he was giving them a good run, too. He was a Night Elf, which made the situation all the more confusing. He was darting through buildings, jumping over ledges, scaling walls and she even thought she saw him run over the water's surface. She cocked her head to the side slightly as she watched him, then started toward the area she deduced his path would lead. She needed a better look at him. As he neared, she got the look she was hoping for. Age-wise, he looked to he nineteen or twenty, give or take a year. He had deep green hair, past his shoulders, that whipped around behind him as he ran. He was a bit lanky, but still toned, and tall for his age. Dark, tribal-like tattoos covered his arms, standing out against his blue-purple skin. As he faced forward to see where he was going, her eyes found his face, and his oddly colored red eyes snapped to her. As they did, he faltered a bit, nearly stumbling over his own feet. Faiyte would recognize him anywhere. He had recognized her, too. It was Kayve. He was alive. He had quickly composed himself, continuing to flee the guards as Faiyte watched after him in a frozen state of shock. After the initial moment of bewilderment, she started into motion. She ran around the city, sure to go past him on her way. After a sharp whistle to get his attention, she started back towards the Trade Center, toward her own home. Kayve followed shortly after, doing his best to shake some of the guards. As he reached Faiyte, she hurriedly opened the door, allowing him to duck inside before shutting it after him. Luckily enough, the guards hadn't seen. As they neared her, she acted slightly panicked, pointing toward the main entryway to the City, leading out into Teldrassil 's heart.

"I saw him run past, out of the city!" She called. Having no reason to distrust the highly acclaimed priest, they took her direction. After watching them go, she quickly moved into her house, closing and locking the door behind her. "Kayve!? "She called, looking around the room. It all seemed rather surreal. As though she had just imagined the entire thing.

"Did they buy it?" She heard him ask, from down the hallway.

"Yeah, you're alright. "She said, giving a quick look back to the door. She watched as he made his way back out into the sitting room, still looking a bit anxious. Suddenly, Faiyte broke into a wide smile, rushing forward and throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "Oh, Light! I thought you were dead!" She couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes as she said it, refusing to release him. After a moment of startled concern, Kayve returned her hug, giving a small smile of his own. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too. "He said, finally getting her to release him. Though, she still remained close, running her hands over his face, shoulders and chest in a slightly comical semblance to someone checking the validity of an object. Once she seemed satisfied, she let her eyes lock with his, again.

"I can't believe it! How did you survive?" She asked. "We were told the fall of Dalaran killed everyone that was on it!"

"It did." He nodded. "I wasn't there, when it fell. Vance had me down in Borean Tundra, Warsong Hold, collecting a debt."

"Well, where have you been, for the past two years? Why didn't you come here, I would have gladly taken you in." She tried, leading him over to sit on the couch. He did so cautiously, clearly tense about moving closer to the door.

"Seeing as how the guards were just reacting to me, I don't think that would have been the best plan." He muttered, reminding Faiyte all at once of the chaos that had recently ensued. "I went to Orgrimmar." He said, in answer to her first question. At this, Faryte rose a brow, mouth falling slightly agape.

"Orgrimmar!?" She repeated in disbelief. If the guards in Darnassus had reacted so poorly to him, she couldn't imagine how the Horde capital had reacted.

"Yeah." He nodded, a bit somberly. "I grew up there."

"...In Orgrimmar?" She couldn't believe it. Kayve looked to her, and something in his eyes said not to press the issue farther. "Alright, so why did you come here, then? Is that why the guards were chasing you? Because they know you've been with the Horde?" she asked, and he nodded.

"I came here for a change. Nothing has changed about that place, from when I was a kid. It didn't get any better for me, there. I thought I would see how the other side worked, but... I guess Dalaran was really the only place I could live in peace."

"It can be peaceful for you, here." Faiyte argued. "We just have to go talk to Tyrande. The priestess will understand, once we explain everything."

"Yes, I'm sure I'll be welcomed with open arms. She'll definitely hear me out." Kayve muttered, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"She'll hear _me_ out." Faiyte said pointedly. "The two of us get along, well enough. I've trained with her, before. If she has my word that you're alright, you'll be allowed to stay here." This information seemed to ease him, and he gave a small nod and smile.

"Thank you." He offered, and Faiyte gave a grin of her own.

"You don't have to act so surprised about it." She chuckled, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You've been my best friend since I was just a young child. Of course I'd do something like this, for you. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is." He argued. "I haven't seen you in two years. I wouldn't think you'd-"

"Nothing has changed." She interrupted. "We're still friends and I'm still willing to do nice things for you. Help you when you need it." At this, his smile became a bit more prominent. "We'd better go, now, to talk to her. The sooner the better." She announced, getting to her feet and gesturing for Kayve to follow suit. She paused at the door, glancing back to him."You may want to stealth, to ensure we can get there without guards chasing us." She suggested. Kayve gave an understanding nod, doing so before Faiyte opened the door and lead the way.

"Who is your friend, Faiyte?" Tyrande asked, not even turning from her spot as Faiyte approached.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Faiyte chuckled. Tyrarde turned, offering a warm smile before gesturing to the air beside Faiyte, where Kayve stood, stealthed. Knowing there was no use in remaining that way, he stopped, coming into clear view. "This is Kayve. He's an old friend I met back in Dalaran, while visiting my father." Faiyte announced. "He was in Northrend when Dalaran fell, and I thought he had died. He came to live among us, here in Darnassus, but the guards...Well they think he's a threat. I'm here to tell you, personally, that he's not."

"I see."Tyrande nodded, setting her gaze on the rogue." Is this true?"

"Yes, ma'am." He gave a short, slightly timid nod.

"Where have you been living, for the two years that have passed, since then?" At this, Kayve struggled.

"He was staying in Orgrimmar." Faiyte answered honestly. "But, I assure you, he is no threat to the city, or to the Alliance, at all."

"Orgrimmar."She repeated, still watching Kayve. She didn't sound upset. She didn't even sound surprised. "With the Orcs." She continued."But it isn't orc blood in you, is it?" Faiyte was slightly taken aback. Did Tyrande just suggest he was half orc? How would Kayve react to that?

"Troll, ma'am." He replied, and Tyrande nodded. Faiyte was stunned, to say the least. Of course, it was obvious to tell, once he'd said it. From his crimson eyes, mostly. "My mother. "He clarified.

"I thought as much. I've never seen you in the city before. Sooner or later, all Night Elves come through Darnassus, regardless of origin." Tyrande said. Then, she looked between Kayve and Faiyte. "I trust Faiyte's judgment of you. My guards will be alerted that you are welcome, here."

"Thank you." Faiyte smiled widely, and Kayve gave an agreeing nod. Tyrande returned it, then Faiyte turned to lead Kayve back to her house. He was quiet, on the walk back, and appeared a bit stressed. "Here." she said, motioning for him to follow her through the house and up the stairs. "You can stay in the spare room." She said, gesturing him into it. He glanced around a bit, taking it in before he sat on the edge of the bed." Is it alright?"She tried, taking a seat beside him.

"It's better than a dirt-rimmed hole in the wall, or a dingy, overused room at the inn." He commented."Thank you... I can't imagine your mother will let me stay here, though."

"She has to." Faiyte said. "I'll make her let you. I'm not going to have you living out on the damn streets anymore, answering to idiot bullies like Vance just so you have enough change to eat on." She muttered." This can be a fresh start, for you."

"You're the only one who's ever been nice enough to offer me that." He said, giving a weak smile over to her."The only one who's been nice to me, period." He added, looking away again. Faiyte frowned, resting a hand on his arm.

"What happened to you, Kayve?" She asked,earning his attention. "I mean, I know it's not really any of my business... But I'd like to know, if you're willing to tell me."

"I guess, if I don't, I'll feel like a royal prick. After all you've just done, for me.." He shrugged."It's just never been easy, being me. My mother was a Troll, that much you've already just figured out. Obviously, my father was a Night Elf." He paused. "If I didn't look the way I do, I wouldn't be so sure of it. I never actually met the guy."He sighed." He truth of it is, that he raped her, and I was the end product."

"Oh, Light..." Faiyte breathed, and Kayve gave her a quick glance. "I mean, that's awful."

"Yeah." the nodded. "It gets better... My mother couldn't stand me, because of it. Having me around as a constant reminder of what she went through, and all. And, since Troll tribes are so closely knit, no one else, there, accepted me, either. And, in Orgrimmar, I was always treated like the freak-child outcast hybrid I was, so it wasn't any better, there." He said. "Eventually, my mother couldn't take it, anymore. When I was almost ten, she brought me into Nortrend, to visit Dalaran City. She said it was a sanctuary, that accepted everyone, no matter their race. She said we could live there without having to worry what people said or thought, anymore. She sent me off to grab us something to eat, and that was the last time I ever saw her." He said. "She just left. Got rid of her problem and stranded me there to fend for myself."

"And you just stayed there? "Faiyte asked rather quietly, reeling from the information.

"Of course I did. For awhile, it was because I was stupid enough to think she would come back for me. Then, once I realized she wouldn't ... I guess I just figured it was the best I was ever going to get. They didn't accept me the way my mother made it sound like they would, but it was still better, in Dalaran, than it ever was anywhere else." He paused." And then you came along, so it wasn't so bad, anymore. You were the only one who ever accepted me."

"Of course I do. There's nothing wrong with you." She said pointedly, earning his gaze, again. "Like I said, this is a fresh start, for you. And there's no way in hell I'll let anyone disrespect you, any more." She said."I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. But it will be better, now. I promise."

"Well, I'll do my best to try to believe that '"He said grimly. "Even if it doesn't get better, I'd rather be here, with you, than anywhere else, anyway." Faiyte smiled, leaning forward to pull him into a hug. He returned it, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her shoulder. She allowed him to simply hold onto her for a bit. It seemed like he needed it. After a bit, he pulled away, looking her over a bit. "You've changed." He finally spoke, and she snickered slightly.

"And so have you. It's been two years." She shrugged. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." He argued with a smirk. Faiyte took a moment, watching him, before she leaned forward again, pressing her lips to his In a quick kiss. He seemed stunned, and looked to her as she pulled away again. "There's no way in hell I'm _that _lucky." He said, after a spell of shocked silence.

"What if you are?" She breathed. At this, Kayve wasted no time in pulling her into another kiss. Faiyte smiled against his lips a bit as she returned it, linking her arms around him. Her heart raced a bit. She'd been wanting to kiss him since she was thirteen. She simply hadn't had the guts. With seeing him again, after thinking he had died, she couldn't help herself. Luckily enough, he hadn't turned away the action. In fact, judging from the feeling behind his kiss, he felt the same.

As Kayve moved a hand to rest on her hip, her heart gave a happy flutter. She moved, breaking their kiss just long enough to crawl into his lap. As she took him back into their kiss, he gladly linked his arms around her, holding her against him. She settled against him, parting her lips to allow his tongue access and deepening their kiss. As they did so, Kayve moved his hands, running them over her body. Although, he did so a bit cautiously. Faiyte smirked against his kiss, moving her own hand to guide his over her hip, up her side and to her breast. This action seemed to ease his concerns, and he eagerly deepened their kiss, his hands continuing to explore her. It created a flutter in her stomach, and a slight ache within her. Kayve's hands ran down her sides, and found their way to slide under her shirt. He ran them over her skin slowly, soaking in the feel of her as they traveled up her torso. Faiyte's breath hitched a bit as his hand ran over her bare breast, gripping and kneading in a way that caused the aching in her to grow. She broke their kiss, pulling away just enough to allow him to tug her shirt up and off, casting it aside on the floor. He grinned as his eyes traveled over her exposed torso, before he moved his lips to her neck. As he trailed kisses over her neck and collarbone, he allowed his hand to return to her chest. Faiyte smiled a bit, tilting her head to allow him more room as she ran her fingers through his hair. His lips continued over her collarbone and down over her chest. Faiyte gave a short gasp as his mouth reached her nipple, his tongue darting out to lick the sensitive area. She voiced a small moan of approval, and bucked her hips against his instinctively. At this action, his grip on her tightened a bit and she felt him grin.

In a flash, he had flipped her onto the bed, pinning her to the mattress with his body as his lips attached themselves to hers, again. The feeling of his weight on her only increased her arousal, and she eagerly returned his wild kiss, running her hands down his back and gripping the end of his shirt. He moved, allowing her to quickly tug it off before returning to his place on top of her. She linked her arms around his shoulders, pressing her bare skin to his as his hands moved down her sides. He moved his mouth, again, to plant kisses over her jawline and down her neck. He shifted his weight, supporting himself on one arm as his opposite hand continued to travel over her body. He moved his hand over her stomach, and toyed with the waistline of her pants. Faiyte shifted her hips, encouraging him. With one last quick, yet passionate kiss, he moved away from her. He linked his fingers under the fabric of her pants, and she lifted her hips off of the mattress a bit to allow him to slide them down and off. He took a moment, looking her over and causing her heart to race even more. A smirk curled his lips, and he slowly ran his hands back up her legs. Faiyte gasped as his hand reached her womanhood, and he slid a finger down her soaked slit. He moved, hovering back over her body and supporting himself on one arm as he took her in another fervent kiss. She gladly returned it, growing more eager as he continued to toy with her folds. She gave soft moans against his mouth as he did so, and she felt him smirk slightly. He moved his hand, running a finger around her entrance before slipping it inside. Faiyte moaned loudly, breaking their kiss and bucking her hips against his hand. Kayve gave a growl of approval, beginning to pump his finger inside of her slowly. Faiyte whimpered, digging her nails into his shoulders as she bit her bottom lip, a pressure rising inside of her at his actions. Kayve moved his mouth to her chest, taking one of her hardened nipples in his mouth as he continued moving his finger inside of her. She writhed beneath him, bucking her hips again in an unspoken plea for more speed. He didn't comply, however. In fact, he removed his hand from her completely, giving a chuckle at her protesting whimper.

Kayve moved down her body, trailing light kisses over her chest and down her stomach. His hands moved to her legs, moving them over his shoulders as he ducked between them. A shock of pleasure ran through Faiyte as Kayve's tongue hit her clit. She gave another loud moan, gripping the sheets beside her as he continued, sending shocks and shutters through her body. He slid his hand back to her entrance, moving his finger inside of her, again. Faiyte gasped and moaned as he did so, the steady tension within her building quickly. She whimpered and moaned, arching her back and gripping the sheets tighter. Suddenly, her core pulsed and a crashing wave of pleasure ran through her. She moaned loudly, arching her back further and writhing in ecstasy. Kayve continued his actions, riding out her orgasm before moving back up her body. Faiyte moved quickly, somewhat drunk with lust as her hand found the buckle to his pants. He smirked, amused at her struggling before she finally accomplished her task. She tugged open his pants and swiftly pushed them down. Then, in a desperate sort of manner, she pulled Kayve back onto her, catching him in a deep kiss. He smirked against her lips, linking an arm around the small of her back and shifting his hips to penetrate her.

Faiyte's breath hitched and she gave a deep moan, tightening her grip around Kayve's shoulders as he began to pump in and out of her. She bucked her hips against him, and he gave a slight growl, pushing deeper into her. The tension in her built again as he continued his pace of deep, forceful thrusts. Faiyte broke their kiss in her moans, tilting her head back and bucking her hips again. Kayve smirked, burying his face in the crook of her neck as his hand moved to her waist. He held her in place as he continued his thrusts, causing him to penetrate deeper. Faiyte gave a loud strangled sort of moan as her core pulsed around him. She whimpered and shook, arching into him as pleasure washed over her. Kayve growled in approval, moving away from her to support himself by his hands on either side of her. This allowed him less constrained thrusts, and Faiyte gave another loud moan in pleasure. As he began to thrust faster, she bucked her hips to meet his. Another shock of pleasure ran through her, and she gave a series of whimpers and moans, biting her lip, again. She moved forward, linking her arms around his shoulders and pulling him back down into a deep, passionate kiss. As he continued his thrusts, she held him in their lip lock. Kayve's breath hitched, and he gave a groan of pleasure as he pulsed inside of her. Faiyte moaned at the feel, arching into him as he continued to move, riding out both their orgasms before pulling from her. She refused to let him move from her, however, holding him in place and smirking against his lips. She finally allowed him to break their kiss, both panting for breath a bit. He chuckled slightly,giving her another quick kiss before moving to re-dress himself. After a moment, she followed suit.

"Well, that certainly was one hell of a reunion."He spoke, and she smirked, looking over to him.

"I thought you were dead." She said. He took a seat back on the bed, still catching his breath. Faiyte lurched forward, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad I was wrong." Kayve smiled, gladly linking an arm around her.

"You're absolutely perfect. You know that?" He moved a hand to her chin, raising her face to his. His eyes traveled over her features a bit, then he pressed a kiss to her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Elnoir was due back, this day. Faiyte had thought over what she would say to her mother dozens of times, over the past few days. Kayve had settled in, and everything had been going smoothly enough. Though, Elnoir had never approved of Kayve. Faiyte anticipated conflict. She was glad, however, that Kayve had returned when he did. During one of her mother's week long trips to Stormwind to see her brother. Faiyte had been offered a place to stay, there, as she always was. But, she always chose to remain in Darnassus. She didn't like Stormwind. However, she never outright said so. The excuse she gave was her studies. That Stormwind was far too busy of a place, and she wouldn't be able to concentrate. She was glad she had stayed. If she had gone, this time, she would never have been reunited with Kayve. She would probably still be under the assumption that he was dead, in fact. She had told Kayve that she was going to meet her mother at the docks. Perhaps she could get their argument over and convince her mother before they reached the house. She preferred Kayve not to have to hear it. And, it gave Faiyte a chance to prepare her mother for the news. It would be much better than allowing her mother to return home, unaware, to find Kayve had been living there for half a week. She waited at the docks, wringing her hands as the ship from Stormwind care into view on the horizon.

"Oh, dearie, I missed you!" Elnoir exclaimed as the ship come to a halt and she quickly moved onto the docks. Faiyte gave a nervous sort of smile, returning the hug her mother gave her in greeting.

"Welcome back, mum." She offered. "We need to talk about something."

"Of course, honey. What is it?" Elnoir asked, releasing her daughter and giving her a warm smile. Faiyte struggled a bit, watching a few others make their way off of the ship.

"Uh... So, an old friend came into the city while you were away." She started, focusing back on her mother.

"Oh, really?" Elnoir asked, gesturing toward the portal to Darnassus. "That's nice. At least you weren't alone the entire time I was gone. Did you two have fun?" She asked, and Faiyte faltered. "Which friend? Do I know her?"

"Him." Faiyte corrected her mother cautiously. At this, Elnoir rose a brow. She looked to her daughter in question. "It's Kayve, mum. He's alive."

"And he came into Darnassus?" Her smile had left, and her voice had gone cold. "I'm surprised he had the nerve."

"Well, he said he'd been staying in Orgrimmar." Faiyte announced, carefully watching her mother's reaction. Elnoir didn't seem surprised. "I take it you know the truth about him, then?"

"Your father and I had our suspicions."She nodded. "I'm assuming the guards dealt with him."

"Until I intervened." Faiyte said, failing to keep the hint of anger from her voice. It sounded like her mother had hoped he would be killed. At Faiyte's statement, Elnoir focused on her daughter, again. She came to a stop, turning to face her.

"Intervened how?"

"I hid him until the guards passed. Then I went to speak with Tyrande. I told her he was no threat." Faiyte answered truthfully.

"You lied." Elnoir said, rather sharply. "That boy was a menace before, and he would still be one, now."

"He is not a menace, mother." Faiyte argued. "He's just misunderstood."

"He was a thief, Faiyte. Raised as a no good errand boy for a loan shark."

"He had no choice!" Faiyte defended, narrowing her eyes. "You may have had your suspicions about his mixed blood, but you have no idea what he had to go through! His mother abandoned him in Dalaran! It was either work for Vance and steal, or starve to death!"

"He could have gotten a respectable job. Earned his own money." Elnoir said. "I'm sure there were plenty of shops willing to take on a young apprentice. But he chose to steal his money and live in a cloak of dishonesty and miscreant behavior. Accompanied by the fact that he was raised by the barbaric horde, it makes him dangerous, and untrustworthy."Elnoir spat. "Why even bring this up? You know how I feel about that boy."

"I brought it up because he's been staying at our house." Faiyte said. A flash of outrage ran through her mother's eyes, at the news. She quickly turned, continuing on without speaking. "Mum, please! He has nowhere else to go! He's been through so much in his life... He needs something stable. Just let him stay with us. Let him prove to you that he means no harm and can be trusted!" Faiyte called after her mother in panicked desperation, chasing her. Elnoir didn't reply. She only continued on a straight path towards their home."Mum!" She still tried. She had to stop her mother. She was certain Elnoir would be anything but nice about the situation. As Faiyte was about to call after her distracted and determined mother, again, something gripped her arm. Something she couldn't see. She immediately understood. Kayve had followed her without her knowing. He had already heard everything. At least he was out of the house.

"I'll find you, later." She heard him speak, then his hand moved from her arm. It was definitive enough. With a slight sigh, Faiyte begrudgingly followed after her mother, again. She caught up with her at their home. Elnoir was searching around a bit, then she rounded on Faiyte.

"Well? Where is he?" She demanded.

"He left." Faiyte snapped. "Because you're acting like a psychopathic bitch." Faiyte was angry. She couldn't help the comment. Elnoir glared, suddenly bringing her hand to Faiyte's cheek in a hard smack.

"I am your mother." Elnoir said sternly, "How _dare_ you talk to me like that."

"How dare you hit me!" Faiyte hissed in retaliation. In all honesty, she'd deserved it. It's not as though it was meant as a damaging blow, so much as a correction. Still, it was enough to make Faiyte's blood boil. "You can't even do this one simple thing for me? Just allow him to stay with us and have a second chance? when do I ever ask you for _anything_?!"

"This is asking far too much! I'd much rather have you ask me for a new dress or jewelry every now and again! Rather than asking me to allow a known criminal to live in my house!"

"I could care less about material things and you know it! I _do_ care about Kayve!" Faiyte shot. "I love him!" The words shocked her, slightly. The statement had just slipped out. Although, even if she hadn't meant to say it, that didn't make it any less true.

"You are sixteen years old! " Elnoir exclaimed."You are far too young to understand what love is! Too young to understand the way men work! A pretty young girl like you is nothing more than a triumph to be conquered, to most men!" Faiyte glared.

"Kayve isn't like that!" She insisted. "He loves me, too. He told me I was perfect." At her daughter's defiance, Elnoir's expression was riddled with worry.

"Faiyte, dear..." Elnoir began, only slightly calmer in her concern. "Please tell me you didn't sleep with him."

"I'm not a _child_, anymore."Faiyte replied."I can make my own decisions."

"You are only sixteen!" Elnor argued. Her daughter's words were all but a clear confession.

"Which is the age when most leave home and pursue their own destinies, anyway!" Faiyte shot. "The only reason I'm still here is because I didn't want you to be left alone!"

"What do you think your father would say about this!?" Elnoir scolded. "You think he would allow this to happen?"

"Well, lucky for me, he isn't here!" Faiyte shrieked, outraged. At her words, Elnoir was left speechless, looking hurt. Faiyte took it as her moment to leave, storming off up the stairs to her room. She collapsed onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow and giving a muffled scream of frustration.

Elnoir hadn't spoken to her the rest of the day. Though Faiyte had initially been glad, the pain she saw in her mothers eyes had ruined the victory. She was too stubborn to apologize, however, and Elnoir's new rule that Faiyte wasn't to leave the house without her didn't aid the situation. It stayed this way for a few weeks. Faiyte was angered. She never had a chance to talk to Kayve. Elnoir had even gone to the lengths to have Faiyte's burly cousin stay with them, in case Kayve tried to come speak with Faiyte. She'd heard he had, at one point, and her cousin had quickly scared him away. Faiyte had lost her ambition. Being caged up in the house had taken it's toll on her. She was rather lazy, fatigued, and uninterested. Her mother began to get involved as the situation worsened. Though, the things Elnoir did and asked, when they spoke, confused Faiyte a bit.

"Faiyte, dear." Elnoir called through the door to her daughter's room. Faiyte shifted on her bed, shooting a glare to the door. "Are you awake?" with a sigh, Faiyte got to her feet. She crossed the room, opening the door and raising a brow to her mother. "Oh, good." Elnoir gave a weak smile. "I need you to come into the city with me. We're going to see the priests."

"I've already told you I'm not in the mood for my training." Faiyte muttered. Elnoir had been trying to convince her to go back to it for some time, now.

"I know." She nodded. "This has nothing to do with that. I need to ask them a few questions, is all." She announced. "Come along, please." There was no arguing it. Faiyte moved, following her mother from the house and through the city. Faiyte stopped short as they reached the priest's enclave. She had no desire to face her former trainer. She didn't need a lecture or a guilt trip. After a while of waiting, however, Azaria came to her.

"Faiyte." Azaria smiled in greeting. "It's so nice to see you, again. How have you been?" She asked, leading a reluctant Faiyte aside into another area and sitting with her on a bench.

"I've been alright." She answered with a forced smile.

"Your mother said she was worried about you. She says you haven't been feeling well." Azaria looked concerned, and Faiyte gave a slight shrug. "Would you mind telling me about it?"

"It's nothing. My mother is just overly paranoid. Really I've just been tired."

"Physically tired, or emotionally tired?" She asked. "And your mother told me you've also had an upset stomach."

"A bit." Faiyte nodded. "It's nothing to be worried about, though. And, just all around tired. I've been sleeping a lot, and my muscles just... They feel exhausted." She explained.

"And, have you noticed yourself eating more? Feeling hungry more often?"

"Well, I've been sitting at home with nothing much better to do." Faiyte said, "Is this why my mother wanted to talk to you? Leave it to her to be concerned about my weight."

"That isn't what she is concerned about." Azaria clarified. "But, speaking of your weight, do you feel you've gained any?"

"Well, maybe a bit. But, like I said, I've been eating more." This conversation was starting to get odd.

"I see." Azaria nodded. "Faiyte, I'd like to check something, if you'll allow me to. Just relax a moment, and hold still." At this, she shifted on the bench to face Faiyte. She placed a hand on Faiyte's stomach lightly, and she felt a small surge of the light's presence in her. It took moment, then Faiyte panicked slightly. She knew what Azaria was searching for.

"My mother wanted you to see if I was pregnant!?" Faiyte gasped, quickly moving away and getting to her feet. "And she didn't even tell me!? I cant believe this! I'm not-"

"You are." Azaria said. Faiyte stopped short,shocked.

"No... No, I can't be... I'm only sixteen. I still have a lot of training to do... I've had job offers... Good ones! This can't be true! You made a mistake!" She accused, a sinking feeling taking her heart. She was frantic. She couldn't raise a baby, as young as she was. As much potential as she had. Let alone the fact that she would be doing so, on her own. She had no idea where Kayve was. He wouldn't even know.

"I'm certain." Azaria nodded. "Your mother's concerns are valid. "At this, Faiyte's panic got the better of her. Without knowing what else to do, she turned tail and just ran. She ran as though she could escape it. Somehow, her subconscious hoped it would solve everything, even though she knew it wouldn't. She was through the gates of the city, all together, into the heart of Teldrassil.

Finally, as her legs screamed in exhaustion, she collapsed to her knees beside a small lake. She snarled a bit, punching the ground beside her as her emotions got the better of her. She stayed there until the sun descended from the sky, hot, angry tears rolling over her cheeks as she was trapped in her thoughts. Finally, she go to her feet and started back toward the city. Elnoir had been looking for her, and seemed very relieved when she saw her daughter. Though, when she tried to pull Faiyte into a hug, the young elf shrugged her away, continuing her path back to the house. She moved inside, immediately heading up the stairs and locking herself away in her room. It was only a few moments later that there were a few soft thumps From outside her bedroom wall. It was on the outside of the house, curiously enough. Then, her lone bedroom window opened of it is own accord, causing Faiyte to raised brow. After another thud, Kayve come into view. Faiyte watched him, surprised, as he gave a glance out of the window, then looked to her in concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "I saw you, earlier, running through the city. You looked upset... What happened?" He asked, moving closer and resting his hands on her shoulders. She struggled a bit, then lurched forward, clinging to him in a tight hug and sobbing into his chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair and allowing her to cry.

"Kayve... I'm pregnant." She finally announced, once she composed herself enough to speak.

"...Really?" He asked after a pause in shock. She nodded, giving another quiet sob.

"I don't know what to do." She breathed.

"Come with me." He said. His suggestion caught her by surprise, and she pulled away a bit, looking up to him in question. "I'm serious ." He assured. "You shouldn't have to do this on your own, and we both know your mother won't allow me to be a part of it." He said. "We could go somewhere. Anywhere... Just the two of us."

"What would we do about money?" She asked."Where would we go?"

"We'll go wherever you want." He said, offering a smile. "And don't worry about money. I'll figure something out."

"But... Are you sure?" She tried. "A baby takes a lot... You're still young, you don't have to-"

"Yes I do." He insisted. "And I want to. Like I said, you're the only one who's ever been there for me." He paused. "You said to me you'd help me with a second chance at life. My own family abandoned me, Faiyte. This _is_ my second chance." At this, she gave a smile of her own. "Run away with me."

"I hear Ironforge is nice." She said. His smile widened, and he quickly pulled her into a kiss that she gladly returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Things were certainly rough for Faiyte and Kayve. Having to start fresh in a new city where they didn't know anyone, struggling to make ends meet, and all the while dealing with the toils of Faiyte's pregnancy. Faiyte worked for as long as she was still able, studying inscription to aid in income. Kayve did many odd jobs, and was able to afford the majority of what the pair needed to survive. Thankfully, the resident Dwarves and Gnomes of Ironforge were very kind. One such Dwarf even allowed then to live above his shop for minimal rent, until they were able to get on their feet. Though the smell of ore being melted down by the miners below wasn't pleasant to her sensitive nose. As she neared the end of her pregnancy, in fact, it grew to be overwhelming. This was when Kayve began to bring in much more money than he had before. Faiyte had her concerns and suspicions as to it's source, but she didn't ask questions. Whatever it was that Kayve was doing to get said money, she knew he was doing for her. In only a short time, the two were able to afford their own home in the city. It wasn't large, but nothing there was. Obviously, the need for larger buildings hadn't occurred to the undersized residents of the city.

All of their struggling and the hardships they'd had to endure suddenly didn't matter to them, anymore, once Faiyte gave birth. Even after all the regret she'd originally felt, when she'd first found out she was pregnant, was forgotten with the birth of her son, Cypress. She doted on him and adored him like nothing before. He was her pride and joy, and she knew, from the instant she saw him, that she would do anything for him. She took to motherhood naturally and, despite his upbringing, Kayve made an excellent father. Everything was grand, for the first few years. Kayve continued his questionable methods of earning money, but Faiyte still neglected to ask questions. He was bringing in enough to keep them all well fed and off the streets. That was what mattered. And, Kayve even took to watching after Cypress, so Faiyte could continue training as a priest. She quickly picked up where she left off, and was on the right track, again. However, it did get her out in the open more often, where rumors were starting to get to her. Stories were floating around the city of a ruthless criminal that had been stealing from shops, and robbing adventurers who were passing through. She knew it was Kayve. There was no other explanation. It was when there began to be disappearances, that she truly began to worry. Shopkeeps and travelers who had gone missing. All they left behind were suspicions of foul play. Then, bodies began being found. She couldn't keep quiet, anymore.

She resolved to confront Kayve about it,once he returned home. She tucked Cypress in for bed, and sat downstairs waiting. Usually, he didn't return until the middle of the night. Not until after Faiyte and Cypress were already fast asleep. And, once he did return and she laid eyes on him, she could see why. He was dressed in full armor, dirtied and carrying a few bags that jingled heavily with the sound of gold and expensive items. He'd come into the house stealthed, but had dropped the cloaking spell once the door closed behind him. His armor, that she'd never even seen before, was stained with blood, and fresh spots here and there made her stomach turn. He really had been killing innocents for gold. As he noticed her sitting there, paled in horror at the sight of him, he froze in place. He had been caught.

"Why aren't you asleep?" He asked, finally finding his voice.

"Because I needed to see this, for myself." She breathed. "Do you mind telling me when, exactly, this turned violent?" He sighed, setting down the bags and moving towards her. Faiyte, however, moved from her seat, taking a few steps back to keep her distance from him. "You are covered in blood, Kayve. Don't you dare touch me." She hissed in disgust. Kayve frowned.

"Sometimes, I have no choice. You'd be surprised at the fights some of them will put up for their money. It can turn into a kill or be killed situation very quickly. And I've got a family to worry about." He tried.

"And how do you know that they don't?" She breathed. "For all you know, they could be defending their money for the very same reason you're trying to take it."

"Well, I'm willing to deal with that guilt, if it means keeping you and Cypress fed." He justified. "Everything I do... It's all for the benefit of you two."

"And what happened to honest work, Kayve?"

"That wasn't getting us anywhere." He said."It's not enough to keep the three of us alive and well. This, like it or not, is the only thing I am good at." Faiyte scoffed, sickened.

"Killing and robbing innocents?" She hissed."That's not something to be proud of!"

"So, what is it that you intend to do, now?"He asked, a slightly challenging tone to his voice. "Are you going to turn me in? Have them take me away? Raise and provide for Cypress on your own?"

"Do you expect me to accept this?" Faiyte asked in disbelief. "Have my son growing up thinking that this way of life is acceptable?"

"Cypress knows nothing about this, and he never will." Kayve insisted.

"Until he gets old enough to figure it out for himself." Faiyte said. "Or follows you, one day, and sees it. I can't let that happen." Kayve moved forward, again, and Faiyte took another step back.

"Faiyte please..." He tried. "I'm just doing what I have to do. When I'm gone, you're here. You make sure he doesn't follow me. We can come up with something believable. He'll never know."

"So, your solution is to lie to him?" Faiyte scowled."That's awful."

"If you turn me in, and I get sent away, or killed. You know he'll find out."

"At least he would know behavior like this receives punishment." She breathed.

"Faiyte..."

"I didn't say I was going to turn you in." She said. "Not yet." She added. "But I expect it to stop, if you want to remain a part of this family."

"We won't be able to afford this place, anymore." He offered as an argument.

"We will If I work." She said, hesitating. "I ran into Thaddeus Duxar, today. He was a part of the Crusade. He worked with my father... They've promoted him, and his fleet needs healers. He offered me a place."

"I thought you didn't want to be part of the Crusade." He sounded sour at the idea.

"We need the money. "She said. "And it's about time I try to honor my father's memory."

"Won't they send you off? You'll have to travel, Faiyte."

"I know. But it will bring in the amount we need for all three of us. Even some to spare. And, it will teach Cypress true morals. It will only take a few years to get to a good standing with them. Then I can request time away, or even ask for missions that would allow me to return home, nearly every night." She paused, watching Kayve. "But you would have to stay with Cypress." He seemed reluctant, but gave a nod in defeat.

Working for the Crusade certainly wasn't glamorous in the slightest. It was even more strict than the Stormwind guard, which her cousin had told her about. The Crusade expected purity and perfection. She was required to go on any mission they needed her for, at a moment's notice. They only allowed a certain amount of time for sleeping and eating, and they were very precise about their procedures and instructions. Everything had to be in line. The missions, themselves, were very trying. The majority of them had to deal with the ever increasing scourge issue. Northrend had been lost long ago, but the wandering scourge in the remainder of Azeroth had grown rampant and uncontrolled. The Plaguelands, East and West, were infested. Ghouls had spread across borders, as well, and many rescue missions were a result. All of which required many healers. Faiyte was constantly busy, but the more work she was involved in, the more she got paid. It was worth it, in the long run. Her reputation grew, she gained titles and promotions for her hard work, and she was improving life for her son. It gave her peace of mind. Knowing all she was gaining and, even, taking pride in knowing how much she was aiding others. It was hard work, but it had many rewards. She easily grew to see why her father had been so proud to be a part of it. After everything, she had become what he had hoped, after all. This, too, gave her a sense of accomplishment.

Upon her short returns home, she spent as much time as she could with Cypress. He was growing quickly. Kayve often kept her up late, recounting things Cypress had done while she was away. He seemed proud, and it warmed Faiyte to see it. The rumors of robbing, and murder in the city had ceased, as well. Thankfully, all was well, again. Luckily, she was able to take leave from the Crusade when she discovered she was pregnant, again. Knowing they could afford it, and that they had turned out to be decent parents, Faiyte was excited, this time. The Crusade was giving her paid leave, as well. Though, it wasn't as much as she made while working with them, it was enough to survive on.

It was a few months in, however, when she questioned Kayve's absences. He'd explained it away by saying he had taken up leather working while she was away. He even showed her, to prove it. He said he was gathering his own supplies, for it, by skinning the hide, himself, and this was why he was gone. Though, Faiyte couldn't help the suspicion being there. Speaking with her six year old son offered no relief. Cypress said Kayve come back with more than just animal hide. It was often accompanied by gold and artifacts. Cypress also said Kayve wouldn't return until late in the night, and he said he had seen his father on one such occasion. When Cypress was able to explain the same armor Faiyte remembered, red stains and all, she felt sick. Had he ever stopped at all? It wasn't even for the money, anymore. Faiyte made more than enough to support the family. It seemed Kayve had developed a taste for blood.

It didn't make sense why there hadn't been rumors or gossip around the city, however, so she began to snoop around. What she found sickened her even more. Though there weren't stories of robbing or murder in the city, there were reports of it elsewhere. Kayve wasn't targeting the rich, anymore. To her horror, he was targeting women. It was said the bodies found were mutilated beyond recognition, and it was determined they were sexually assaulted. Her mind had traveled back to what Kayve had told her, years ago, about his father. She was instantly terrified that this wretched trait was passed through blood, and she feared her son's future. Upon Kayve's next outing, she quickly rounded up Cypress and fled Ironforge all together. She went to the only place she could think of. To Darnassus. Back to her mother. She hoped Elnoir still lived there, and would be willing to offer she and her son a place to stay. They didn't arrive until late in the night, and Faiyte carried Cypress as he slept against her, through the city. She stopped at her old house, holding her breath and fighting back tears as she rapped on the door. There was noise from inside, then a very tired and stressed looking Elnoir opened it, viewing Faiyte in a bit of shock. As Faiyte laid eyes on her mother for the first time in six years, the tears quickly spilled over her cheeks.

"Hi, mum." Faiyte said, her voice cracking a bit. "Can we come in?"

"O-of course." Elnoir breathed, clearly surprised. She moved aside, allowing Faiyte inside and closing the door behind her. "What's going on? What's wrong? I haven't seen you in years."

"I know, and I'm really sorry." Faiyte said, struggling against her tears." I want to explain, but... is there somewhere I can lay him down?"

"You can put him in your old room." Elnoir nodded, leading Faiyte down the hall and up the stairs to open the door. The room was just as Faiyte had left it, and it created a pain in her heart. Even though she'd just left without a goodbye, Elnoir had kept everything the same. She settled Cypress into the bed and pulled the covers over him, careful not to wake him as she tucked him in. "He's precious." Elnoir commented, giving a smile as she looked down to her grandson."He looks just like you."

"His name is Cypress." Faiyte announced, earning her mother's attention. "He'll be glad to meet you, when he wakes up."

"Come, dear. Let's talk." Elnoir said, leading Faiyte back to the sitting room and gesturing for her to sit on the couch. Then, she moved into the kitchen, pouring two glasses of tea from the already heated kettle. She handed one to Faiyte as she returned, sitting beside her. "Where have you been?" She asked.

"Ironforge." Faiyte replied, staring into her cup.

"With Kayve?" At this, Faiyte gave a small nod. Then, she broke down in sobs, hanging her head.

"You were right about him all along, mum! He's dangerous and twisted and... Evil!" Faiyte cried. "I should have listened to you and dad from the beginning! This is such a mess, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do!" As Faiyte cried, Elnoir frowned, setting down her cup and rubbing a hand over Faiyte's back in comfort. "He's been stealing and..." She faltered, letting out another sob. "He's killed people, mum! He's slaughtered innocents fore their money and mutilated women, raped them and killed them! What do I do!?"

"Well the first step was certainly to get yourself and your son away from him. You did well." Elnoir nodded. "Have you told anyone about this? The guards of lronforge?"

"No." Faiyte shook her head. "Only you."

"Well, we'll need to alert-" Elnoir began.

"I can't turn him in, mum! I can't send him to jail or to be killed... Cypress doesn't need that and I... I still love Kayve. I don't want anything bad to happen to him..."

"What about all the innocents that he's harming, Faiyte?" Elnoir tried. "And what if he tries to come after you and Cypress?" This only made Faiyte cry more, and Elnoir frowned, pulling her daughter into a hug. "I know this is difficult and painful for you, dear. But you know it has to be done for the good of others. If you want, I'll be the one to tell the guards. You and Cypress can stay here for as long as you need." At this, Faiyte nodded. "Alright. Now, go get yourself some rest. I'll go first thing in the morning and everything will be fine, I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

"You think you can just pick up and leave!?" Kayve's voice woke Faiyte with a start. He was at the foot of her bed, a wild, predatory and outraged look in his eyes. He was wearing his blood-stained armor, and daggers gleamed at his sides. It was still dark outside, and judging from the closed window, he had gotten in some other way. "You steal my son, run away, and tattle on me to your wretched mother... And you think it will have no repercussions!?" He was shouting. Surely her mother would hear and help, right? He seemed to read the thought. "Your mother is currently busy drowning in her own blood. This is just you and me."At this, she panicked, giving an attempt to scramble out of bed. Kayve, however, moved faster. He pounced on her, pinning her to the bed and holding her wrists above her head with one hand, drawing a dagger with the other. "You know, I thought you would be in your old room. Interesting that you chose this one, instead." He hissed, speaking of the spare room they were in. "It makes this all so familiar." He grinned wickedly, running his blade up her side, catching it on her shirt to drag the fabric up, with it. She gave a thrash, attempting to throw him off of her. Kayve snarled, digging the blade into her side and making her stop with a wince. "Now, now. None of that." He shot.

"Kayve, please." She tried, tears stinging her eyes as she looked up to him, pleading. "Don't do this. I love-"

"Don't you dare finish that!" He roared. "If you loved me, we wouldn't be in this situation! You would be at home! You wouldn't have run off on me like this!" He was clearly furious. "You abandoned me! Gave upon me just like everyone else!"

"You told me you would stop!" She sobbed."We didn't need the damn money anymore, Kayve... Why did you... And those women!"

"You were gone! Running around with the damn Crusade! As if I didn't know what was going on? The way those men look at you like a damn piece of meat! But no, I just let you go off by yourself with them for weeks on end, because you gave me no say in it! You were getting what you needed, elsewhere! What the hell is wrong with me doing the same!?" He growled.

"What!?" She gasped. "How could you think that of me!?"

"Look at you!" He shot, moving the dagger to her chin and forcing her to lift her face. "You could have any man you wanted! How could I not think that!? With all the promotions you got... I'm expected to think that was just because you're a good priest!? Bullshit! Everyone knows how you really climbed that latter! Even others in the Crusade were saying it! You're too damn gorgeous! We should fix that!"As he said it, he moved his blade to her cheek, digging it into her skin and dragging it down. Faiyte screamed. In a rush of adrenalin, she flipped, pushing him off of her and sending him crashing to the floor. She moved quickly, darting out of the room, and into her childhood one. Cypress was awake, terrified and balled up in the corner. Faiyte grabbed him, and rushed down the hallway for her mother's room. As she did so, a sharp pain shot through the back of her leg. She cried out, tumbling and falling. Her motherly instincts kicked in, and she quickly twisted herself as she fell to land on her back, instead of on Cypress and her stomach.

Kayve had used a throwing weapon to slash through her calf. An attempt to slow her down. He was coming up quickly, and Faiyte gasped. She released Cypress, ordering him to run to the room at the end of the hall. He did so quickly, scared out of his mind. Faiyte gave an attempt to get to her feet, but Kayve reached her and kicked her wounded leg. Faiyte winced, and used her other leg to trip him. As he fell, he grabbed hold of her, preventing her from moving. He roughly yanked her to him, cracking the back of his hand against her cheek, hard. With an angered snarl, she clawed at his face, luckily doing enough damage that his grip on her faltered. She painfully jumped to her feet and ran to her mother's room on her wounded leg. Once inside she closed and locked the door, forcing a dresser in front of it to barricade Kayve out. Then, she hurriedly rushed to the bed, where her mother lay. She was alive, but barely. Deep slashes covered her chest and neck,and heavy poison seeped from the wounds. Faiyte wasted no time. She cast many healing and cleansing spells over her mother, closing the wounds and purifying the poison in her veins the best she could. Elnoir's breathing slowly began to calm, and she weakly moved an arm to rest on Faiyte's. A silent thank you. Once Faiyte knew her mother was stable, she gave Cypress a glance over, making sure he wasn't injured. He was fine, other than being frozen in fear as Kayve pounded and yelled on the other side of the door. As Faiyte finally focused on her own injuries, Elnoir slowly and painfully sat up in bed.

"Mum. Stay still." Faiyte tried, casting along back to her. "How do you feel?"

"Awful." She said. "Come here, dear." She said, gesturing to Cypress. He looked wary. Both of Elnoir, and of moving closer to the door.

"She's your grandmother. It's alright." Faiyte assured, giving Cypress a nod as he looked to her. He obliged, rushing to the bed and allowing Elnoir to hold him. This was when Faiyte noticed Kayve's attempts to break into the room had stopped. It was silent. Faiyte looked to the door, waiting and holding her breath. "Can you look after him for me?" She asked quietly.

"Faiyte. You can't go out there." Elnoir breathed.

"I have to." She insisted, looking to her mother. "What else is there to do? Sit here and hope someone comes to help? No. He's crazed. He'll let us sit here and starve..." She sighed, looking back to the door. "He's after me." She announced. "You both will be safe if you stay here." She got to her feet, giving one last moment to listen through the door before pushing the dresser away. She hesitated as she reached for the handle, unsure of what waited on the other side. She didn't know what to expect.

Suddenly, Kayve kicked the door from the other side, causing it to fly open. It cracked into Faiyte's hard, and the pain it caused made it clear the action broke bones. The occurance caused Elnoir to gasp, and Cypress to quickly scurry away as Kayve entered the room. Faiyte ducked as she saw a flash of metal, moving out of the way of his swing.

"You think you're safe!? No one is safe!"Kayve roared." Certainly not you!" He lashed out, again, pushing her back. She hit the wall, knocking the wind out of her. Elnoir moved, snatching up an oil lamp to use as a weapon. She struggled to move, however, and Kayve easily knocked her down. Faiyte leapt forward, tackling Kayve to the floor. He growled, flipping her over and clamping a hand around her throat. Faiyte gasped and coughed, clawing at his hand, but he didn't release her. Elnoir had gotten to her feet, and was attempting to pull him off of her. Kayve simply stopped the action with a strong backhand, still not releasing Faiyte. Her vision began to blur, and her struggling slowed. She was getting weaker. Kayve had another tug on him, and he growled in annoyance. This time, he snatched his dagger, swinging it without looking. He was more focused on watching the life fade from Faiyte's eyes, than focusing on where, exactly, he'd slashed the interfering Elnoir. As he lashed with his blade, a howl of pain sounded that was not from the already wounded drainei. Kayve's grip on Faiyte released, and he whipped around, wide eyed and genuinely concerned. Cypress lay on the floor, clutching the right side of his face as blood leaked through his fingers. Elnoir quickly moved to his side as Kayve stayed frozen,watching. As Faiyte sat up and took in the sight before her, she let out a cry of rage. She lurched forward, tackling Kayve and sending them both crashing through the window. As they hit the ground below, Faiyte grabbed Kayve's dagger. She gave a quick, hard stab at him, but he quickly raised his arm to block it from going through his chest. Though, it did leave a deep, nasty gash through his forearm. The guards of Darnassus quickly noticed this fight, and ran forward to intervene. It took quite few of them to pull the two apart, and the ones restraining Faiyte struggled a bit. She screamed accusations, all the while glaring to Kayve in hatred. He wasn't fighting the guards, and he didn't try to deny any of it. When looked to, all he did was give a short nod. He had agreed with her. Kayve was restrained further, at that point. He was stripped of weapons and placed in cuffs. His focus was locked on the window they'd just fallen from. Faiyte, still outraged, was still being held back. If they released her, she would go after him.

"You should be in there." Kayve finally spoke to her, as the guards finished, and began to lead him away. He looked to her, a slight pleading in his eyes that made her falter. "Please, Faiyte... You let him know I didn't mean it." He paused, watching her. "Please." She hesitated, but gave him a small nod. It was true remorse she'd seen in him, just then. The only regret she'd seen for anything he had done. Once he saw her nod, he willingly went with the guards. The instant Faiyte was released, she rushed back inside. She bolted up the stairs and down the hall to her mother's room. She collapsed to her knees before Elnoir and Cypress, coaxing her son into moving his hands. He had quite a few deep gashes from the jagged blade, and a portion of his ear was tattered. Faiyte fought her emotions, focusing solely on her healing spells. She healed him to the best of her ability, but a few scars still remained. Two over his cheek, one across his brow, and the nicks in his ear. Once she finished,she snatched him into her arms, holding him tight and crying with him.

"He never meant to hurt _you_, Cy." She breathed."Your father loves you." She assured, stroking his hair.

"Faiyte." Elnoir tried. The look Faiyte gave her, however, stopped her short.


End file.
